It is known in the art to provide an LED lighting device, similar in shape to a traditional incandescent bulb, that incorporates a heat sink having a plurality of heat sinking fins for removing the heat generated by LEDs (for example, refer to patent document 1). In this LED lighting device, the plurality of heat sinking fins is exposed to the outside in order to increase the heat sinking efficiency.
However, if the plurality of heat sinking fins is exposed to the outside, the appearance becomes significantly different from that of an incandescent bulb, and the user may feel that something is odd about the appearance. Furthermore, dirt, etc., tend to adhere to or be trapped between the heat sinking fins.
In view of the above, it is known to provide an LED illumination lamp in which a socket member and a cover member are provided so as to enclose the heat sinking fins with provisions made so that air introduced through the gap between the socket member and the cover member is made to pass near the heat sinking fins and is vented outside through a vent opening provided in the socket member (for example, refer to patent document 2).
However, if the sinking fins are enclosed by such members, not only does the heat sinking efficiency drop, but the number of components increases.